That's My Kid
by NemoSwims
Summary: Stark has a son that none of the Avengers know about. Pepper knows but she's known since the boy was born. Stark has a son and his son has a boyfriend who has interesting genetics. Stark is going to freak out. Why are there gods in Tony's kitchen? Klaine, Pepperony. Furt brother stuff.
1. Fuck'n Awesome

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Avengers related. That would be FOX and Marvel. **

Tony was flipping out. Tony was flipping the fuck out right now.

He was pacing the living room in the Stark Tower, losing his shit. He started pulling his hair when he stopped, "Nope, I'm too young and good looking to start losing my hair over things like this." He told himself out loud.

Pepper came walking into the room tapping away on her phone she noticed Tony talking to himself and smiled amusedly, "Are you sure because I noticed you were thinning a bit in the back." She teased.

Tony spun around and faced her with a wide eyed expression, "Fuck, are you serious, Pep?" He ran a hand through the back of his hair frowning. "JARVIS. JARVIS!" He panicked.

Pepper snickered and sat on the couch making herself comfortable, "Calm down Tony, I was only kidding." She went back to clicking on her phone.

Tony ignored Pepper as JARVIS replied, "Yes, sir?" "JARVIS this is important. Is back of my hair thinning out?" he asked frantically.

"According to statistically data available your hair is changing at a pace-"

"JARVIS, is my hair noticeably thinning out?" Tony asked getting to the point. Why did his AI have to be so technical?

JARVIS paused before its reply came, "No, sir. Not to the human eye."

Tony sighed in relief and plopped onto the couch next to Pepper tossing an arm around her shoulder trying to cuddle her as she kept busy on her phone. "Thanks, JARVIS." He told the AI before letting his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes. A freak out on top of another freak out is tiresome.

Pepper finished whatever business she had on her phone before putting it down on the coffee table. She looked around surprised no one else was there before looking at the clock. 6:00 PM. Ah, they wouldn't be back until 7ish demanding food.

She settled back against Tony letting a hand idle play with his hair, "What has the great Tony Stark freaking out so much?"

Tony moved into the touch and sighed keeping his eyes closed, "B's, coming, Pep." He mumbled.

Pepper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her hand stopped moving in Tony's hair. She ignored his little whined, "Don't stop."

"Tony." She said trying to get his attention. He rolled his head towards her to show he was paying attention but kept his eyes closed. "You love when Curly comes to spend time at home with you. Why is it a bad thing now? Do you not want him here?" Pepper would smack some sense into the man if he didn't want to spend time with his kid.

Tony's eyes shot open and he looked to Pepper both hurt and offended, "What the heck, Pep? Why wouldn't I want my son here with me? It's what I spend the school year looking forward to."

Pepper let out a small relieved sigh, but still looked confused, "Then why are you freaking out over Curly coming home?" she asked more gently.

Tony shifted on the couch a bit, "Things have changed since last time he was here last summer, Pep. I took him to Europe for winter holiday with us so he wasn't here and then we took him to Italy for spring break." He rubbed his face. "The team doesn't know about him remember? They all think I'm incapable of certain emotions like caring if I have a kid. They'd probably get mad at me and accuse me of dumping him in Ohio for school so I don't have to take care of him. I love my son."

The man in front of her looked vulnerable in a way she and Blaine only ever got to see. "I know you do. Tony, they won't do that. If they do I have thousand ways to make their lives a living hell. Remember Fury and me are like bff's." She told Tony trying to cheer him up.

Tony shuddered a little, "Still don't understand how you two click, but it's scary." He looked back at her, "But it's not just that. What if they overwhelm him? He's a kid, excitable and they'll take up all his time. What if they're mean to him, Pep? What if they're mean to me? Oh fuck, Natasha is going to beat the shit out of me and hand my kid over to social services saying I'm an unfit father and I'll never see him again until I kidnap my kid back-"

He was cut off when a hand covered his mouth, his brow furrowed as his looked at Ms. Potts.

"Tony." She said calmly. "They will treat Blaine nicely if not politely. They won't take him away from you, Blaine would fight them himself if they tried to do that. That boy looks forward to being home with you just as much as you do."

Tony smiled at the thought of his kid putting up a fight against the Avengers. Kid has a mean right hook, Natasha will probably like him, kid was no push over.

He nodded, "You're right, Pep."

Pepper smiled when she realized she got through to the man and he seemed a lot calmer. "Of course I am, Stark."

Tony smirked, "That's why you're my woman."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "And he's back."

"I never left, sweetheart."

"Tony."

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"Go build."

"Okay." Tony hopped up and leaned down and pecked her on the lips, "It'll be so fuckn' awesome!" he hollered as he headed to his work shop.

Pepper watched him leave with amused expression. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up and answered after seeing the caller ID.

"Hey, Curly." She said with a smile on her face.

"Mama Pep!" Came the excited voice on the other end of the line.

She relaxed against the couch ready for whatever Blaine wanted to talk about. "Yeah, Curly? You excited to come home?" She asked already knowing the answer before she asked.

"Yes! It'll be so freakn' awesome!" She grinned to herself. Her Stark boys were so much alike.

She could hear a weird cushioned spring sound on the other end, "I'm glad you're excited, but stop jumping on your bed. Last thing you need is a broken bone and to wear a cast all summer. That'll kill your fun while home."

There was a sound of the boy plopping onto his bed, "My bad, Mama Pep."

"It's alright." She looked around no one was home still, "Now, your dad is in the work shop so let's gossip."

"Maaa…" He whined.

"Come on." She insisted, "Like you don't want to."

Blaine sighed, "Well, remember that boy…"

Pepper stayed up talking to Blaine till he went to bed, she had made her way to the bedroom as the team started coming in. It still surprised her that they still didn't know about Blaine. She just hoped they treated him nice. It was hard not to fall in love with the curly haired, hazel eyed boy. If they didn't treat him right, not even the god of thunder could get away from her when she was in Mama bear mode.

**Good so far?**

**I have no idea how big this story will be. I know there's a Blaine Ander-Stark fandom, so if it's liked enough I'll keep writing more for it.**

**I have an idea in mind.**

**Comment? Let me know what you're thinking, please.**

**Till next time.**

**-Love Nemo**


	2. McDapper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Avengers related. That would be FOX and Marvel.**

**So I had some people ask for more of this fic on Ao3, but there are a lot of view on here too, just no one's reviewing sadly.**

Blaine was a little more than excited to be going home for the summer. Currently, he was jumping on the couch in his dorm room trying to kill off some of his energy, but it wasn't helping much. Can you blame him? It was probably in his genetics. His dad could never sit still either.

Dad. He couldn't wait to spend time with his dad. And there was Pepper, she was the closes thing he's ever had to a mom. To Blaine he had the perfect parents, they always put him first and they loved him unconditionally.

He still had a week left before school was officially out for summer. It was actually the week of finals but Blaine already studied what he needed and well, Blaine's smart. Like really smart. So he wasn't worried like the other boys were.

Well, except Kurt. Blaine stopped jumping his jumping. Kurt is amazing and smart and gorgeous. Blaine really lucked out.

He had told Kurt that he wouldn't be spending summer in Ohio but in New York with his parents and where ever they felt like traveling to as well. He hasn't quite brought up the subject of who his dad is. He's said how awesome his dad is and that he works for himself in the family business that involves building things. Kinda vague, but hey it was the truth.

There is no easy way to tell your boyfriend, 'hey, you know how my dad builds things? Well, he built an armored suit that he wears and flies around saving and annoying people. I think they call him Iron Man, but I just call him dad.' He shook his head. That probably would not work out smoothly.

Maybe a different approach would work, 'You're really smart, wanna go hang out with Tony Stark? I have the hook up and we can all nerd out together since he's my dad.' Blaine face-palmed at his own lame thought.

Why couldn't he have parents whose jobs wouldn't shock his boyfriend? Kurt has normal parents. His dad owns and runs his own auto shop and his step-mom is a nurse. Blaine's mom, well, Blaine's mama Pep is basically his dad's babysitter and keeps Stark Industries from crumbling to the ground that and she's like best friends with Director Fury.

Blaine sighed to himself. It's not like he really wished for his parent's do something else. He's proud of them and no matter how busy they got they always made time for him.

He thinks they will really like Kurt. Kurt. Blaine smiled and started jumping again. His boyfriend is awesome. He knows he has some secrets about his parents but he also feels like Kurt has some secrets of his own. But they love each other and that's all that really matters to Blaine. It's not like Kurt is some super villain that will fight his dad's Iron Man.

Oh, his dad is going to flip when he sees how witty Kurt is. Those two were in a league all their own when it came to snark. Blaine laughed to himself in the empty dorm. Stark snark.

The laugh distracting him from jumping and he fell off the couch, "Ow" he stood up and rubbed his ass. At least he didn't break anything or Pepper would ground him as soon as he got out of the hospital.

Blaine made his way to his work bench and carefully sat down. He was working on a surprise for his dad he already had one for Pepper. He was super excited which kind of sucked when he was working and he couldn't sit completely till.

His phone went off five minutes into him working.

_Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close,_

_And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose…_

Blaine sighed and answered, "Dad, I told you to stop changing my ringtones."

"I don't know what you're talking about, B. If you have ringtone that just so happens to fit how awesome I am and it's set as my contact ringtone I don't see the problem." Came Tony's voice, it's even sounded cheeky through the phone.

Blaine put his tools down and laughed a little, "You're so bad, dad."

"So?" He could practically hear his father shrugging on the other end.

He started rolling around his room on his chair, "Whatever. What are you up to?"

He could hear a drill in the background, "Nothing much, kid. Bruce kicked me out of his lab so I'm in my work shop."

"Were you bugging him?" Blaine asked still rolling around.

"I was being helpful in my own way if that's what you're asking." Tony said voice playful.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Right, dad. You were probably bugging him on purpose."

"I deny nothing."

Blaine laughed, "You're so bad."

"Like you aren't?" Tony huffed, "You just cover it up with your dapperness so no one sees it coming. You learned that from Pepper I swear."

"I don't know what you're talking about, father." Blaine said in an innocent voice.

"See! You act and look all innocent so no one thinks you can do anything wrong." Tony yelled, "I've created a monster. A curly haired adorable dapper monster." He grumbled.

Blaine giggled into the phone, "I am innocent. Just sometimes I get bored."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tony grumbled. "So tell me about your boyfriend since you won't tell me his name and Pepper has forbidden me from spying on you to find out about."

"That's for the best, dad." The boy insisted.

"So I did a background check on half of your friends, no big deal."

"You know all the Warblers social security numbers!" Blaine shouted incredulously.

"The Wes kid is far too serious to be a high schooler. And that Jeff, no one can be that hyper naturally! I thought he was on drugs. I got suspicious." Tony said defensively.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Dad, you saw Wes in Warbler mode, he has to be serious to handle all of us. And Jeff. Jeff is sensitive to sugar."

"I'm not apologizing, kid."

"Figured."

There was a pause from talking. Blaine kept rolling around his room staring at the ceiling and could hear Tony working on something on the other end of the line.

"So," Tony started, "Did you have sex with him?" he asked nonchalantly.

Blaine sat up too abruptly, "What?!" and fell of his chair onto the floor. "Oof."

Tony bit back a laugh, "I asked if you had sex with this boyfriend of yours. I gave you that talk for a reason, kid."

Blaine sputtered trying to form a sentence, "No. No sex." He squeaked out.

Tony laughed out loud, "I figured, McDapper."

"I don't like you." Blaine grumbled.

"It's okay because you love me and I'm your dad, McDapper."

"I was adopted." Blaine told him.

Tony laughed again, "Sorry, kiddo. Genetics say otherwise."

"Genetics lie."

"No they don't."

"Shut up."

"Not gonna happen, kid."

"I'm gonna tell Pep that you're being mean to me."

"See!" Tony shouted, "Evil. Evil under the dapperness."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair, "Whatever. You're whipped."

"No, I'm not."

"Uh huh." Blaine checked the time. 6:50. "Hey, I got to go, dad. I'm meeting my boyfriend for dinner at seven in the dining hall."

"Sure, kid. Look who's whipped."

Blaine sighed, "Whatever. Bye, dad. Love you."

Tony smiled from his work shop in the Stark Tower, "Love you too, baby boy. Bye." And hung up.

Blaine smiled at his phone and a changed quickly so he could meet Kurt on time. He still need to figure out a way to tell the boy about his parents but that could wait a little longer.

**Well, there you go. A chapter from Blaine.**

**Who next? Will there be a next?**

**Leave reviews please, they encourage me.**

**Till next time.**

**-Love,**

**Nemo.**


	3. Knives and Not Studying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or marvel related. **

Tony was walking around his work shop looking for his watch that he misplaced when he took it off to work on putting a new upgrade in Dummy. He was simultaneously talking on the phone with Blaine.

"Dad, it was sooo lame. I'm not even joking, Mr. Riley said 'I know this a hard exam but you only have three hours and the exam will take at least two to two and a half.' And he was looking at me the whole time." Blaine said voice imitating that of his balding teacher. "It only took me half an hour but that was because I wrote a lot. When I finished Mr. Riley looked about ready to bust a blood vessel. I'm almost positive he made it as 'hard' as he did was because he was trying to get me to slip up."

Tony shook his head, "Why do you think that, kid? Did you piss him off? God knows I pissed off all my teachers when I was in school. Maybe he was jealous that you're smarter than him." He said still looking around his work bench.

He could hear Blaine sigh on the other end, "What did he do, kid?" he asked.

Blaine was in his dorm after finishing his final for the day. Kurt was in his own dorm talking to Burt about his day while Blaine did the same with his dad.

The boy undid his tie and threw it onto the bed his blazer following before plopping on the couch upside down. "He added questions about the Armenian genocide that weren't mentioned in lecture or in the assigned text. They were in the previous addition that hadn't been used in five years!"

Tony snorted at the teachers attempt to catch his son off guard, "Really? No, like really? Does he not realize you're like the biggest history nerd to ever nerd?" He asked chuckling.

"I'm not that bad." The boy grumbled rolling his eyes even though his dad couldn't see it.

"B, this is your old man talking. You're a history junky. It's adorable though, bud." Tony sighed fondly, "When you were younger all you wanted to do on vacation was to drag me and Pep to another museum on your list of 'History Exploration for Science' check list. Fuckn' drove me bonkers." He ended with a laugh.

Blaine whined, "Daaad, it wasn't that bad! History is important to science!" He pouted.

Tony laughed harder sitting down on a chair for a bit, "Kid, quit pouting."

"I'm not pouting." Blaine said petulantly pout still firmly in place.

Tony grinned, "I gave you that pout and I know your pouty voice. Don't even try to lie to me, son."

Blaine scrunched up his forehead, "I don't have a pouty voice. What the heck is a pouty voice?" He asked voice.

Leaning back in his chair Tony threw a wrench for Dummy to fetch. "Yes, you do. It's the voice you use when you're pouting. I can literally vision your face the moment you start using it. Ask that boyfriend of yours about it, he has to be familiar with it by now. You must use it at least twice a day."

"Do not."

"Not helping your case here, B." Tony laughed.

"Whatever." Blaine paused, he sighed, "Dang it. I was doing it. I heard it and I was pouting."

"Aww my poor baby." Tony said through his laughter.

"You suck."

Tony caught his breath, "Come on, kid, stop pouting."

"You know what, dad?" Blaine asked.

"What, B?" Tony humored him.

"I don't want to stop pouting." Blaine said firmly before adding in a second thought. "My boyfriend loves my pout. It gets me kisses and stuff."

"Stuff?" Tony asked, this had to be good. "What kind of stuff?"

"Daaad!" Blaine whined exasperated. "Normal stuff! Like my pick on movies to watch or where we go out to eat. That kind of stuff."

Tony fake sighed in disappointment, and shook his head. "You could do great things with that pout. Evil things even. Great evil things. You could take over the world, but no. You use it to get kisses and food." He sighed again. "Where did I go wrong?" Tony added a fake sniffle.

He heard his son laugh and smiled, "You're so bad."

"But I'm perfectly good at it." Tony sang into the phone.

Blaine's eyes widened and his laughing stopped, he sucked in a ragged breath. "Y-you." He started uncontrollably laughing.

"What, kid?" Tony asked quietly laughing as well.

"I-I can't…breathe." Blaine gasped out.

"You should probably figure out how to start breathing again because even with my suite it'll take me awhile to get to Westerville." Tony pointed out.

Blaine laughed till he was too tired to continue, he ended up curled up on the couch holding his stomach with his free hand.

"O-okay, I'm good. All done." Blaine said catching his breath.

"Ya sure, B?" His dad inquired.

"Definitely. My stomach hurts."

"That's what you get for laughing at your dad." Tony said in a faux serious voice. He got up and started looking for his watch. "Where the hell did that thing go?"

"What are you looking for, dad?"  
"My watch. I took it off before I started working on Dummy." He told his son while looking around lost in his work shop.

"Did you check the kitchen?" The boy asked.

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion, "No. Why would I?"

Blaine sighed, "Just check the kitchen dad." He said remembering that his dad had gone and made a sandwich not too long ago. He stood up and went to his dresser and put his phone on speaker as he changed into some lazy shorts and a t-shirt.

Tony shrugged, "Alright, bud. I'll check it out." He headed out of the work shop with his phone in hand.

"I'll be right watch." Blaine insisted.

Tony hopped into the elevator pushing the button for the right level. "If you're right than this was a setup."

"Dad, I'm in Ohio."

"You could've put Pepper up to it!"

"Oh, I could've." Blaine thought, "But that would've been a lame joke or whatever."

Tony walked out of the elevator when it stopped and walked into the kitchen not noticing Clint and Natasha sitting on the far side of the counter eating. "You're right, it would be a lame joke. Even Pepper would think so."

"Exactly. Just look for your watch, dad."

Tony hummed and looked around.

"Check by the bread." Blaine said.

"By the bread?" Tony questioned but checked anyway and spotted his watch in between two loafs. He grabbed it and cried out triumphantly still not seeing the two Avengers that were looking at him weirdly.

"Found it?" The voice on the phone asked him.

"Yes, I did."

There was a pause.

"Say it."

Tony sighed in defeat, "You were right, I shouldn't have doubted you." He put his watch back on. "What would I ever do without you?"  
"Live a very sad life, dad."

Tony leaned against the counter with a small smile, "Yeah, but I don't have to worry about that. My life will forever be perfectly happy with you in it."

"Dad," Blaine started. "That was mushy." He laughed.

Tony grinned, "So?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes, "Whatever, dad." He put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet. "Hey, I got to go. I'm going to grab a snack."

"Okay. I miss you, love you, baby B."

Blaine paused at his door, "I miss you and love you too. Bye, dad."

"Bye, B." Tony hung up and sighed looking down at his phone wishing summer would hurry up because he really missed his kid.

Tony was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice as the two observing Avengers silently walked up to him. So, when he looked up and came face to face with a very angry Black Widow and Hawk Eye it was perfectly okay for him to let out a small shriek.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled jumping back against the counter. He sucked in a breath, "What the hell was that for ninja twins?" He asked as he calmed his heart rate.

Clint brought a small sharp knife out of nowhere and twirled it in his fingers his eyes not leaving Tony's. Natasha stepped closer to him and used her index finger to tilt his head up so Tony was looking her straight in the eyes.

"Who was on the phone, Stark?" She asked in that calm voice that scares the shit out of Tony.

"N-no one." He said hating that he actually stuttered, but fuck were they scaring the shit out of him. The gleam in Clint's eyes as he kept looking at Tony with that knife in his hands. Clint knew far too many ways to hurt someone with sharp things.

"Tony, you know I hate it when people lie to me." Natasha said moving her hand down and resting it against the side of Tony's throat.

This was not helping Tony feel any better but he focused on his voice coming out even, "Why does it matter to you who I was talking to? It really isn't any of your business, Natasha." Because it really wasn't. His son was none of her business.

"You know me and Clint really like Pepper, and we care about her. We don't want to see her getting hurt physically or emotionally." Natasha said still calm. "In fact we would stop either from happening given the opportunity."

Tony was really confused, "Ah, that's nice, Nat. I'm glad you guys do. But how the fuck is that relevant?" He asked getting his bearings back. His eyes went back to Clint, "Stop that. Like I get it, you like knives."

Clint didn't reply he just stayed silent and twirled his knife while looking a Tony.

"Who was on the phone, Tony?" Natasha asked again her hand cupping Tony's neck.

Tony swallowed but looked her straight in the eyes, "None of your business." He said firmly.

He was so focused on making eye contact while glancing at Clint out the corner of his eye that the punch to the gut came as a surprise. He doubled over holding his stomach, "Bitch." He wheezed out.

Natasha just stood in front of him looking unimpressed, "I've been called worse in more languages."

Tony stood up as straight as best he could, "What the fuck was that for?" he spat out. Fuck, if he was going to get punched by she-hulk there had better be good ass reason. Because that shit hurt.

Natasha repeated as though Tony hadn't spoke, "Who was on the phone, Tony?"

Now Tony was starting to get a little mad. Blaine was none of their business and when he decides to tell the team about him he'll do it when he's good and ready. He still had no clue why they even wanted to know who he was talking to.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" He asked, "You've never cared who I've spoken to before?" He was both confused and annoyed.

"I cared when it sounds like you're cheating on Pepper with whoever this 'B' person is." Natasha said ignoring the way he looked at her like she had grown a second head. "You sound rather comfortable with them enough so for declarations of love." She leaned close to him, "So, Stark, I'll ask again. Who was on the phone?"

Okay.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

They thought he was on the phone with a mistress? Or whatever side person. They thought Tony was cheating on Pepper with a mystery person on the phone. That mystery person just so happens to be his kid who he can tell him he loves him whenever he goddamn wanted to.

Tony was getting angry.

They thought he was cheating on Pepper. This is why he didn't tell them about Blaine, they assume things like this about him.

He stood up straight with his arms falling to his sides tense, "I am not cheating on Pepper." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm not that kind of guy."  
Natasha really looked like she didn't believe a word of what he said. "Who was on the phone? Why can't you answer me that?"

"Because it's really none of your business." He said harshly.

"Why are you seemingly cheating on Pepper, Tony?" She asked eyeing him with no emotion on her face.

Now Tony was about to lose his shit in a very angry way.

He didn't notice Pepper walk into the room but the other two did choosing to focus on what Tony would say.

He all but shouted at them, "I'm no cheating on Pepper! I love her, you crazy bitch."

Pepper froze where she was in the door way going wide eyed when Natasha punched Tony in the stomach not knowing that was the second time. She blinked. Once. Twice.

"Did I miss something?" She asked wondering if it was even safe to go near Tony.

Tony slide down to the floor into sitting position and looked up at Pepper. When he spoke it was in a pained voice, "They heard me on the phone with B saying I love you. Now they think I'm cheating on you." He shook his head while still holding his stomach, "This is what I was worried about." He told her referring to their conversation the other night.

Pepper sighed sadly before making her way to him and helping him up. She turned to Natasha and Clint, "He's not cheating on me. I know who B is. They're someone close to both Tony and I. Someone we love and care deeply for."

Natasha and Clint shared a look, "Really?" Clint asked speaking for the first time.

Pepper nodded, "Yes, and if you're lucky we'll let you meet him over the summer."

Clint looked confused, "Him?"

Tony nodded still angry and hurt from getting punched, "Yeah, asshole."

Natasha just raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony, "Well, we know Tony's not gay. So," She turned around and walked toward her unfinished food. "I'm just going to finish eating."

Clint just looked at Tony with odd expression before shrugging, "Ah, okay." He headed back to his food, "Sorry."

Tony looked to Pepper, "Sick Fury on them or something." He flailed and arm in the direction on Clint and Natasha.

Pepper shook her head and grabbed his arm, "Come on, it was a misunderstanding." She said tugging him out of the room, "Let's go lay down before you puke from being punched."

Tony followed with his nose scrunched up, "I hate this team." He grumbled.

* * *

In his dorm at Dalton a chestnut haired boy sat on his bed talking to his dad.

"I thought the classes were supposed to be harder at that fancy school, kid." His dad's voice came through the phone.

Kurt sighed and leaned back on his pillows already out of his uniform and in a pair of shorts and his Cheerio's sweater.

"They are for a lot of people." He picked at the hem of his sweater. "They're just not to me."

Burt rubbed his head, "Did you even have to study?" he asked not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Kurt chewed his lip before answering, "Not really, no."

"Kid-"

"They gave us study guides, dad! All I did was read them over and I already knew the answers. There wasn't a need to study anything." He said quickly, "At least here they taught in class everything they put in exams. It's hard not know what the answers are. The curriculum itself is still way better than McKinley's." he said trying to defend himself and the school.

"Woah, buddy." Burt spoke realizing how defensive his kid was being. "That's all good to hear, I just don't want you getting bored with school. I know you like learning and all, and I know you're smart. But smart people can get bored of school too."

"I'm not bored with school." Kurt said relaxing, "I'm learning better here, and I'm not afraid to be smart here and be looked at weird for it."

"There's nothing wrong with being smart kid. Your mom was the smartest person I ever met." Burt said in his softer gruff voice. "You got her brains, bud."

Kurt smiled and hugged one of his pillows to his chest, "You can't give her all the credit, dad."

"I'm not book smart, kid."

"You are. You do the accounting booking for the shop yourself and run the shop yourself." Kurt said proudly, "You even taught Finn how to change the oil on a car without hurting himself. You could probably teach a class on how to be a great dad. You're all kinds of smart."

Burt smiled to himself from his office at the shop, "How could I forget the different kinds of smart?"

Kurt huffed, "I have no clue." He thought for a moment, "Now if only we could figure out what kind of smart Finn is."

"Ay, be nice about your brother." Burt said firmly. "And he's good at reading people. He has a good judge of character."

"You're right. I totally thought he was an empathy at first."

Burt snorted, "You and me both, bud. But he's not, he's just smart when it comes to knowing who to trust and who needs a damn hug."

Kurt laughed, "I miss his hugs. He's like a giant teddy bear."

"Yeah." Burt agreed. "A teddy bear that can walk through walls."

"Phasing is cool, dad." Kurt said, "And it was something he was able to learn to control without needing to go away to that school for gifted youngsters or whatever."

"I didn't say it wasn't." Burt thought for a moment. "Wouldn't have been able to talk him into going to that place anyhow. They don't have a competitive football team."

Kurt nodded even though Burt couldn't see him, "Yeah, sounds about right." He looked at the photo on his bedside table of the four them; Burt, Carole, Finn and him. "At least he didn't freak out too much when we told him what I can do, or at least what we decided to say was all I can do. And you gave Carole a pep talk beforehand so she had a heads up."

"Kid, you saying Finn walking into a wall without remembering to phase is not freaking out too much?" Burt asked, "Just imagine if he knew everything. Which he will eventually, because families don't keep secrets, kiddo."

"Hey, as soon as he regained consciousness he just looked at me with that really odd expression he gets before hugging me saying he knows I would never hurt him or his mom." Kurt said defensively, "That means he wasn't freaking out, and the walking into the wall was just a knee jerk reaction. I know, I'll tell him eventually…before graduation."

Burt nodded before laughing, "One hell of knee jerk reaction. It took me a week to repair the wall."

"I offered to help!"

"You were busy getting ready for one of your competitions, the both of you were." Burt reminded him.

"Yeah."

They both lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes just appreciating the others company even if it was through the phone.

"Ya still havin' those dreams?" His dad's voice in the silence making him jump.

Kurt rubbed his chest with his free hand, "Yeah." He looks over to the art book resting on his desk, "Just adding them to that new book I got."

"You know you can talk to me about 'em whenever you want, right?" He could hear the concern in his dad's voice.

Kurt swallowed but his mouth was a little dry, "I know. They're not nightmares though. They don't scare me, you know?"

"Just making sure, kiddo."

"I know, dad." He drew his eyes away from the desk up to the ceiling. "You can take a look at the book when I get home if you want."

"Maybe. Some of those drawings give me the shivers though." He could almost see the odd face he knew his dad was making.

"But some of them are actually really beautiful." He pointed out. "I wish some of those places were real and I could visit them."

"I know." His dad paused, "Why don't I check 'em out when you get home and we can frame our favorite one on the wall?"

Kurt smiled, they hung a lot of his nicer pieces around the house. Nicer meaning not creepy. He actually had really good drawing skills that came naturally. "That would be great, dad."

"Alright. How's Blaine doing with his exams?" Burt smiled, "Does he at least have to study to do well?"

Kurt laughed, "I wish I could throw my pillow at you. But yes, he studied. Kinda, just a little bit. He's smart you know that."

"No need for violence, kiddo." Burt humored him. "Ah, maybe that school just attracts all the smart kids."

"Maybe." Kurt nodded, "I don't think anyone here fails…anything." He paused. "Ever."

Burt was quite just thinking about that, "Yeah, I'm kinda not surprised by that."

"You shouldn't be." Kurt agreed.

"So," Burt started, "Just checking in. But have you told Blaine anything about what you could do? Or that you could do things?" He asked wanting to know if his son gave away his secrets to the boyfriend he's apparently in love with.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "No, dad. Not yet." He picked at his hem again. "I'll tell him when I'm ready, but that won't be too soon. At least I don't think it will be."

"Alright. I just don't want you to end up getting hurt. Getting your feelings hurt can be worse than breakin' an arm sometimes."

Kurt bit his lip, "I know, dad. I just," he took a breath. "I love him and I think- my heart says I can trust him. I just want to be completely sure first."

Burt rubbed his face, "Just don't rush anything."

"I won't." Kurt promised.

"Good." Burt nodded, "You're a smart boy, but you're still just a boy. Everything can always just a bit longer."

"Daaaad." Kurt whined. "I'm sixteen. I can rebuild a car from scratch! I'm a man." He pouted.

Burt laughed, "You're still a kid who throws tantrums when you can't stay out late at the mall."

"The mall is important, dad."

"Of course." Burt grinned, "But not as important as your curfew."

"So mean." Kurt replied.

"I must be the meanest dad ever, huh?" Burt humored.

Kurt had a little smile, "Yes, I don't know where you learned to be so mean."

Burt sighed, "Obviously letting you go the mall is mean. I shouldn't let you do that anymore." He said in a serious voice.

"What!" Kurt yelled making Burt pull the phone from his ear. "Daddy!"

Burt laughed, "I was only kiddin', kiddo. Like I could keep you from the mall. Carole would let you go behind my back."

Kurt smiled again, "Of course she would! She's the best step-mom ever."

"Glad you think so, bud."

Kurt snuggled back down onto his bed, "I think mama would've liked her." He said softly but honestly.

Burt's eyes got a little misty, "Yeah, bud." He cleared his throat. "She would've liked both Carole and Finn."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, she'd be happy. We did good, daddy."

"That we did, kid. She'd be very happy." Burt said wiping his eyes.

Burt looked at the clock, "I have to close up shop, kid." He said apologetically.

Kurt nodded again, "Okay, dad. Love you."

"Love you too, baby boy." Burt said before hanging up. He had a great kid, then he thought of Finn. He smiled, he had two great kids.

Kurt let his phone fall on his pillow and took over the entire bed like a human starfish and just relaxed. His life was good, especially since he left McKinley. Not all his friends understood but enough did. His brother supported him.

Plus he had Blaine here. He smiled at the thought of his adorable boyfriend. He also had the Warblers. Somehow along the way he and Jeff became really close friends. He just hides from the other boy when he starts eating candy. But together they drive Wes insane which is their favorite past time.

His phone beeped from a text so he grabbed it and checked. It was Blaine.

_I have snacks! Come cuddle with me in the third floor lounge, pleeease. (: xoxo_

Kurt smiled and put on his slippers sending a text as he left his room.

_On my way. Don't eat all the red vines! :P xo_

**So, what do you all think.**

**Is this mutany? ;)**

**Reviews, tell me what you think.**

**My internet is off for awhile, so I'm doing everything on my tablet. Its taking awhile. Sorry, I still need to catch up on my other fic. The Missing , check it out. (:**

**Till next time.**

**-Love,**

**Nemo**


	4. Pouting and Bro Cuddles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel or Glee related.**

**Sorry about the delay, but hey, better later than never. Right?**

**Enjoy reading.**

"I'll convince him to either let me come visit you or for you to come visit me." Blaine said pacing Kurt's room before stopping with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wait, I'll talk to my mom first." He nodded to himself, "That'll work. Have her on my side before I even try to convince my dad." He said and started pacing again.

It was the boys last day at Dalton Kurt was heading off on his drive home in the morning while Blaine would be taking of the private jet Tony sent for him also heading out in the morning. Kurt just didn't quite know it was a private jet.

Kurt would be learning quite a lot about Blaine's family by the end of the summer if the curly haired boy has his way. The secret keeping was getting too much to him. You can't keep secrets from someone you love.

Blaine bit his lip ignoring Kurt's amused face, "It'll work. Mama already loves you from how much I talk about you." He stopped pacing and faced Kurt while blush crept its way up his face. "N-not that I tell her everything about you. Or talk about you too much. S-she asks about you and it's hard not to talk about you. You're, you. You're perfect and-"

Kurt watched Blaine as he tried to cover up his admission that he thought was embarrassing, but Kurt actually thought it was adorable that Blaine spent time talking about him to his mom.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the bed and walked over to the rambling curly haired boy. Kurt covered Blaine's mouth to stop the boy's freak out.

"Ssh, sweetie." Kurt said fondly his eyes still sparkling with amusement, "I'm glad you're comfortable about our relationship that you can freely talk to your mom about me." He reached up his free hand and brushed a gel free curl off of the shorter boy's forehead. "I gush about you to Carole all the time. That's want moms are for they listen to you talk about boyfriends while dads tease and embarrass you." He said with a small laugh at the end.

Blaine relaxed and grabbed Kurt's hand that was still covering his mouth and kissed the palm gently. "You're right." He sighed and laced his fingers together with Kurt's. "I'm still just afraid that I'm going to scare you away with by doing something stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him into his chest, he felt the boy relax against him. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're stuck with me until…well, if we ever decide to break up which I don't really see happening. Unless you find something about me you don't like, I think you're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

Blaine shook his head and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, "No breaking up." He spoke firmly into Kurt's shirt. "Mine." He mumbled petulantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend, "Then I guess you are stuck with me, so get used to it." He moved his right hand up and started running it through Blaine's soft curls.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine tilted his head up and kissed the taller boys jaw, "Being stuck with you could never be bad."

"You, cheeseball." Kurt told Blaine and dropped a kiss on the boys head.

Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck, "The cheesiest. It's a good thing you like cheese."

"That's a different kind of cheese, Blaine." Kurt argued.

Blinking puppy eyes to his boyfriend, "You don't like my kind of cheese?" Blaine asked sadly.

Kurt sighed heavily and tried to look away, because really? What did Blaine think? That those eyes could get him anything? He bit his lip and started at his suitcase that was leaning against his closet door trying to ignore his boyfriend's attempt at looking offended.

"Kurtie?"

Was there anything he forgot to pack? No, that would be surprising.

"Kurtieee."

Kurt focused on the lovely view of the Dalton flower garden from outside his window.

"Baby?"

He should stop and pick Carole up some flowers on his way home tomorrow morning. She'd like that.

"My love?"

Kurt closed his eyes tight. He could hear the pout in his boyfriend's voice. He lasted this long, so he must be building some sort of resistance. Right?

"My love…" the voice was very quiet almost timid.

Wrong. Zero resistance apparently.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked to a shiny eyed Blaine that had a pout firmly in place complete with a little wobble.

"Cheezus, Blaine." Kurt sighed in defeat, "Yes, I love your romantic and odd cheesiness."

Blaine beamed up at Kurt, "Yeah?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine pouted again, "Than where's my kiss?"

Kurt sighed like he was being forced into doing something he didn't want to do but there was an amused light in his eyes. He tilted his head down and caught Blaine's lips in a soft kiss. He could feel Blaine smiling against his mouth and he smiled back.

He could definitely be happy being stuck doing this for the rest of his life.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine but gave the boy a quick peck before leaning their heads together.

"We'll find a way to spend physical time together over summer, sweetie." Kurt told his boyfriend while looking into his eyes, "No matter what though I'll be a phone call away and I'll answer your texts as promptly as possible."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and nodded, "I Know. I'll convince my dad to let you come over though. He'll have to say yes now that I think about it. He's been whining about wanting to get to know you for months." He laughed. "The suspense should be killing him by the time I ask that he won't resist saying yes. He's really embarrassing though."

Kurt laughed, "See, it won't be bad. I mean I'll totally have to make a good impression on the man, but that's for me to worry about not you." He led them over to the bed to sit down. "He can't be any more embarrassing than my dad though, B."

"Oh yes he can be." Blaine argued. "You have no idea."

Kurt's face went serious as he looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "Pamphlets, Blaine, pamphlets. Never forget the pamphlets." He turned and looked away at nothing as though he were truly traumatized. He kind of was.

Blaine laughed out loud, and only calmed a little at the glare he received from the chestnut haired teen. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Sorry! It's funny though." He pat Kurt's thigh. "My dad was worse though. He used diagrams, charts, and animations."

He faced Kurt completely and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Animations that he created. I couldn't figure out if I should laugh at the hilarity or cry at the embarrassment. I'm sure I did a mixture of the two."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched upward, "You're joking?" he asked.

With a shake of the head as a negative from the shorter teen Kurt bit his lip very hard to keep from laughing.

Blaine sighed and dropped his hands from Kurt's shoulders. "Just laugh. I laughed at your pamphlets." He told Kurt.

Said boy fell back on the bed and curled in on himself and laughed a full laugh that had his boyfriend smiling.

It never secede to amaze Blaine how beautiful Kurt was when he laughed or smiled. He's just glad to be the one to cause the reaction. When he noticed Kurt calming down from his laughter he laid down next to him and poked him I the ribs. "I think we're at least even or mine might be worse."

Kurt smiled and wiped his eyes of any tears that made their way out, "Yeah totally even. I can't wait to meet him now." He said honestly.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "No teaming up with him against me." He said firmly.

With a smirk Kurt snuggled closer, "I can't make such promises."

"Kurt."

"It'll be our form of bonding over a mutual enjoyment."

"No, that's bonding over a mutual form of evil."

Kurt pat Blaine's shoulder. "Ssh. It'll be fun."

"Not for me." Blaine pouted.

"Aww." Kurt cooed, he leaned forward and pecked the other boy's pouted lips. "Just be glad if your dad and I actually get along."

"You will." Blaine promised. "You're both smart and witty. You'll like each other I'm sure."

Kurt wasn't sure Blaine's dad would really like him if he knew what Kurt could do or about his genealogy. But that was something for him to worry about another day for now he smiled and nodded to his boyfriend.

"Do you want to cuddle and watch Harry Potter?" He asked.

Blaine beamed and hopped off the bed to set up the movie and TV before settling back down with Kurt. "I'm going to miss this." He whispered into Kurt's hair with his arms wrapped around the boy.

Kurt nodded and cuddled closer. "Me too."

* * *

The next day after the boys said their farewells and exchanged plenty of hugs and kisses found Kurt pulling into his driveway at home in Lima.

He got out of his Navigator and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, before he could make it the front door he was being lifted in the air by a very tall and strong teen.

"Dude! I missed you!" Yelled Finn spinning around with his brother in his arms. "But now you're home and we can hang out all summer."

Being caught off guard Kurt quickly calmed himself realizing it was only Finn that had rushed him. He smiled and did his best to hug the tall teen back while his arms were basically pinned to his sides. It's not like he wasn't technically stronger than Finn but no one needed to know that. "I missed you too, Finn."

Finn beamed but still kept from putting the other boy back down.

"Finn, put your brother down. He hasn't even made it into the house yet, and your mom and I want a chance to hug him too." The voice coming from Burt where he stood on the porch with an amused looking Carole by his side.

Finn pouted. "B-but, I missed him." He said petulantly but obeyed and put his brother down.

Carole walked over to the boys and handed Kurt's suitcase to Finn before pulling Kurt into a motherly hug. "So good to have you home for more than a weekend, honey. We all missed you."

Her voice was so honest that Kurt couldn't help but embrace her back tighter. "I'm glad to be home." He propped his head on her shoulder. "I miss you guys too."

Carole pulled back from the hug with a smile, she gave his side's one last squeeze before letting go. "You're so thin, sweetie. You have to eat more to keep up with puberty. You're a growing boy." She clicked her tongue, "I'm going to go start on dinner and you'll eat everything I put on your plate." she said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but closed seeing the look in his step-mom's eyes. You can't stop a mom from mothering her kids. He nodded, "Yes, ma'am." His stomach choose that moment to growl. With blush on his cheeks he turned away and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Carole raised an eyebrow at the boy but smiled. "I'll go make you a snack, sweetie. You had a long drive."

He turned and smiled to the lady. "Thanks."

"Of course." Carole patted his cheek with her hand softly before turning and going into the house.

Finn followed caring Kurt's suitcase with him, "Mom, will you make me a snack too?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, baby."

Kurt and Burt could hear the yell of triumph from inside the house and shared a small laugh. Kurt walked up to the porch and looked at his dad.

"I'm home." He said.

Burt nodded and opened his arms. Kurt didn't need to be told anything and all but threw himself at his father. This was one of the only things he hated about Dalton, he couldn't hug his dad every day or any of his family.

They broke apart and Burt smiled at his boy, "Come on. Let's get some food in ya." He led Kurt back into the house.

They walked into the kitchen where Carole was preparing food. She looked up when they came in, "Go ahead and change into your house clothes. It'll be a minute before I'm done with the fruit salad." He instructed Kurt who nodded and took off in the direction of the basement.

When he got down stairs he found a confused looking Finn standing at his bed with his suitcase open on it.

"Finn?" He questioned as he got closer.

"Huh?" Finn jumped and turned around facing the boy that had managed to sneak up on him.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Ah." Finn gave an odd expression before it cleared. "Oh! I was going to put your clothes away for you but I didn't want to mess them up." He admitted.

Kurt smiled at his brother, "Thanks, Finn. I'll worry about that later." He walked over the suitcase and pulled out a pair of Dalton shorts and a plain white v-neck. "I'm just putting on some comfy clothes. It's not like we're going anywhere today." He started changing knowing his brother wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Finn nodded, "Oh, I should too." He went to his side of the room and opened his drawers and grabbing some clothes.

Kurt laughed as he finished changing, "I'll be upstairs. Don't take too long!" he hollered and he made his way back to the kitchen.

When he got there he went to the table and sat at one of the seats that had food placed in front of it.

Carole was washing dishes, "Go ahead and start eating before Finn comes up here and tries to eat both your food." She laughed.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice as he made his way through his sandwich first.

"Finn, foods ready!" Carole yelled in the direction of the basement.

Heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs before Finn phased through the kitchen wall to the table. He sat down in front his food and started eating.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled. He missed this.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Finn asked remembering to chew and swallow before talking.

Kurt nodded, "Sure. What movie?"

Finn thought for a moment. "Umm. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World?"

"Sounds good." Kurt actually really liked the movie, but he was really glad Blaine didn't have seven evil exes that he had to battle.

"Sweet." Finn beamed and quickly finished his food and dragging Kurt with him to the living room. Leaving behind an amused Carole.

Finn stuck the DVD into the player before settling on the couch and reclining his end. He looked to Kurt and made grabby hands, "Kurtieee." He whined.

"Really?" Kurt asked fake exasperated.

Finn just pouted and kept making grabby hands. Kurt started thinking that he just might have a weakness for those closest to him pouting. Because he simply rolled his eyes fondly before making his way over to Finn and settling into the bigger teens side. He reached over and grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them.

Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt and sighed, "Bro cuddles are one of the best types of cuddles, dude."

Kurt snorted but nodded. "Does Noah cuddle you?"

Finn shook his head as he pressed play on the remote. "No, but he's my bro but not my brother. It's different 'cause me and you are family. Family cuddles are the best."

"Ah." Kurt nodded against Finn's shoulder. "Makes sense." It kind of did in certain way.

"Good. Now ssh. It's playing."

Kurt rolled his eyes again but turned and focused on the movie. He made it up until Scott beat Lucas Lee, the second evil ex before falling asleep.

It took Finn a good ten minutes to realize Kurt was asleep. He just smiled and hugged his brother closer before his eyes started to droop too.

Unknown to the boys their parents had come into the living room to check on them just to find the two boys asleep. One parent went to grab her camera while the other used his phone to take a picture of the sleeping boys.

"Aww. They're too cute." Whispered Carole as she took a picture on her camera. "I'm sending copies of this to all their grandparents."

Burt laughed and dragged his wife out of the room after he had turned off the TV. They wouldn't wake the boys till dinner was ready.

* * *

The next day Burt brought the boys with him to the shop. It was the weekend so no one else was working. He thought it would be a great time for some father sons bonding. That and to keep the boys from driving Carole crazy with their loud video games all day.

"What are we working on, dad?" Kurt asked after they all changed into their coveralls.

Burt readjusted his cap. "Well, I thought we could teach Finn how to switch out the carburetor on that '76 Firebird." He gestured towards the orange muscle car. "Sound good?" he asked looking at both boys.

Both nodded, Finn looking more than a little excited.

"Alright come on boys, time to get oil under those nails."

Finn and Kurt shared a look and shrugged. "That's why invented soap for mechanics." Kurt told the taller boy before following his dad over to that car and getting to work helping explain things to Finn.

"-just half a turn more and you're done." Burt instructed Finn as he finished up putting in the new carburetor.

Finn bit his lip in concentration and did as he was told. When he was done he stood up and looked expectantly to Burt who motioned for Kurt to start the car. After hearing it run for a minute he had Kurt turn it off and turned back to Finn who wasn't sure if it turned out right or not.

Burt grinned, "Good job, son." He told the boy who seemed to freeze for a moment.

Finn launched himself at Burt and hugged him, "Thanks, dad." He said in his excitement.

Burt didn't think twice about hugging his step-son, no- his second son back, while Kurt watched smiling.

After a moment Finn pulled back and stepped away and looked back and forth between Burt and Kurt. "S-sorry. I just- I didn't mean..." He stuttered out thinking that he wasn't allowed or supposed to call the man dad causing the other two to get concerned.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy." Burt said trying to calm the teen down. "What's wrong?"

Finn looked down, "I don't know if I'm allowed to call you dad. You're Kurt's dad, and he's your son. But you're still the closest thing I'll ever have to a real dad." He said just above a whisper.

Burt and Kurt shared a look, but it was Kurt that stepped forward and smacked Finn on the arm to get his attention. "Ow." Finn yelped and looked to Kurt.

"Am I your brother?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded.

"Do I treat you like a brother?"

Another nod.

"Does dad treat you like a son?"

The nod repeated.

"Then you're his son."

Finn looked a little confused but looked to Burt who nodded to him. "Oh…" Finn smiled. "So you're my dad too."

Burt smiled, "Of course, buddy."

"Awesome!" Finn yelled and hugged Kurt since he was closest before letting go and hugging Burt again.

Burt laughed and pat the boy on the back. "You can call me dad whenever you want, kid. Don't you think it bothers me 'cause it won't."

Finn pulled back and nodded, "Okay." He looked around. "Now what do we fix?" he asked excitedly.

"Let's work on the van over there." Burt pointed. "The mom needs it to haul around her four kids."

Finn nodded and headed in the direction of the van but tripped over a wrench on the ground. He caught himself on a bar before falling but accidentally grabbed the pulley release from an engine lift. He heard a quick 'swoosh' and ducked down.

"Finn?" Burt called his voice heavy with concern and shock. He tried to tug the boy away from where he was.

Finn looked to Burt then looked up seeing a 400lb. engine frozen in motion way to close to his head. His heart dropped to his stomach, because yeah that hunk of metal could have landed on his head.

"Finn." Burt called again this time the boy followed and moved towards Burt before being helped into a standing position.

They watched as the engine re-lifted itself and the metal chain pulley secured itself back in place. They heard a deep breath being released to their left and turned to face a pale faced Kurt.

"I almost didn't see it happen." Kurt said in a scared voice. "I could've missed it. I was closing the hood on the Firebird. I could've missed it."

Finn sucked in a ragged breath before walking to the pale teen and hugging him. "Thanks, Kurt. Thanks for not missing it." He whispered into the chestnut hair.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled into Finn's shirt. "I should've been quicker. It shouldn't have gotten that close to you."

Finn shook his head, "You couldn't have known I was going to be that clumsy. Thanks for saving me."

Finn felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and pulled away from Kurt to face a concerned Burt. "You okay, kid?"

Finn nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Just, I feel all queasy now."

"I don't blame ya, kid." Burt nodded, he walked over and picked up the wrench that Finn had tripped over and turned it around finding the engraved name. "Eddie." He growled out. "He knows to put his tools away." He turned toward the boys, "I have to go make a phone call, you two just relax." Stopping in front of Kurt he pat the boy's shoulder. "You did good, son." He went to his office and closed the door.

The two teens lasted about ten seconds before plopping down on the floor and sitting.

"Thanks again, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do." Finn insisted. "That engine could've killed me, man. If it weren't for you and your powers I would've been a goner."

There was silence that followed because neither boy liked the thought of what could have been.

"Why didn't you phase?" Kurt asked after a while.

Finn shrugged, "I didn't actually know what was happening. I just froze and ducked." He said looking down and poking at his work boots.

Kurt nodded, "Well, at least we're all fine. Dads probably chewing out Eddie over the phone right now."

Finn just nodded.

"I bet I can talk dad into taking us for ice cream on our way home." Kurt said trying to cheer his brother up.

Finn gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thanks."

Kurt sighed knowing Finn was thanking him for more than just the ice cream. He stood up and offered his hand to the other boy and helping him up. "Come on, help me start on that van dad wanted us to work on."

As they worked on the van Kurt couldn't help but thank whatever deity sought to give him the same power as magneto even though most would see it as evil because it helped him protect his brother.

**There you go. A long awaited fourth chapter. **

**What do you think? Any one else enjoy some good Furt brotherly moments?**

**Any thoughts or concerns? Leave a review. I'll read it.**

**I'm still beta-less so this is all me. Sorry, for any errors.**

**Next chapter will be Blaine going home to Stark tower!**

**Till next time.**

**-Love,**

**Nemo. **


	5. Of Fallen Cakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.**

**Read and enjoy, but please leave a review it encourages me to continue this story and I know a lot of you read it.**

Blaine was on the jet to take him home to New York, listening to music. Awesome part about a private jet? He was in control of the sound system in the lounge. He had a Pink song blasting while he played White Noise Online on the Xbox in the Jet.

"Jeff? Where are you?" Blaine yelled into his mic.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Came Jeff's frantic voice into his ear. "Where the fuck are _you_!?" The boy questioned back.

Blaine made his character go in a circle, "Near the train station. There's a green glowing rock on the opposite side." He told the blonde teen.

"The green-oh! Okay. On my way." Jeff replied before shrieking loudly. "It's got me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled as his character died.

Blaine laughed loudly at his friend before he saw the blinking light on the wall telling him the pilot was about to speak. He muted his mic and TV.

"Please, prepare for the landing, Mr. Stark. We are about to touch down." The voice informed him.

It was always strange to be called by his real last name rather than the one his dad made him use for school and in public.

"Thanks, Jon!" Blaine yelled and hopped into his seat and buckling up.

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Enjoy your summer vacation." Jon's replied back before cutting off the intercom.

Blaine turned his mic back on. "I got to go, Jeff. I'll text you when I can get online again."

"You better man. I want to beat this game." The boy said firmly. "See ya!"

"Bye, Jeff." Blaine turned off the TV and console with a remote.

He was basically bouncing in his seat as he watched out the window as the jet finally touched down. This was it. He was finally home for vacation.

The jet rolled slowly before coming to a stop. Blaine unbuckled and jumped out of his seat; running towards the already opened door and continued running down the steps. He stopped at the bottom before looking around to see who was picking him up. He beamed when he saw Pepper waiting twenty yards away smiling at him. He took off running in her direction.

Pepper had waited anxiously for the jet to land, leaning against the private car on the runway. She smiled when she saw the dark haired teen get out of the parked jet and opened her arms as he took off towards her.

"Mama Pep!" Yelled an excited Blaine as he nearly tackled Ms. Potts to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Mama." He repeated.

Pepper managed to keep balance and keep the two of them up right as she returned the hug. "So good to have you back, Curly." She could feel a sting in her eyes but kept back the tears. Pep leaned down and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead. "My little boy." She murmured as she tightened her arms around him.

"'m not a little boy." Blaine mumbled into her shoulder.

"Shh." Pep cooed. "Yes, you are. Don't argue with me."

They broke away from hugging and Blaine just looked up at Pepper with a pout. "Aww." She said and gave the boy another kiss on the forehead.

"Come on." She said backing away, "Your dad is waiting for us." Pepper watched as the boy's pout was replaced with a bright smile.

"Let's go, mama Pep!" Blaine yelled dragging a laughing Pepper into the car behind them.

* * *

**_Crash._**

"What the fuck?! Were your motor skills destroyed while you were frozen for seventy years or were you always as uncoordinated as a new born giraffe?" Tony yelled at stunned Steve, "That was important!" he motions to the now upturned box laying on the floor that held a once whole cake.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, "Sorry." He said sheepishly reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "It's just a cake. You can get another one no problem, Tony."

Tony walked up to Steve with narrowed eyes and poked him in the chest. "That was not just some cake, Rodgers."

Steve looked between the cake and Tony, "Ah. But you can still get another one. Right?"

With a frustrated sigh Tony backed away and looked at the remains of the cake he got for Blaine as a welcome home treat. It was the boy's favorite kind and everything. Pepper had gone to get Blaine just so Tony had time to pick up the cake and get it ready at the house.

"No, Steve. I can't get another one, not with this time frame. I needed that one," He points angrily to the cake. "Right now."

"It's just a ca-"

Steve was interrupt by an angry Tony.

"It's not just a cake, you melted popsicle!" Shouted Tony. "JARVIS, send up the new Iron Man suite so I can test it on Cap." He told the AI in a more calm voice.

"Right away, Sir." Answered JARVIS.

Tony smirked as Steve paled.

Two minutes later found Iron Man sitting on Steve's back on the floor. He had Steve's arms pinned behind him as well so the man could do nothing but flail his legs as Tony kept randomly punch his kidneys with his free hand.

"Tony, that actually hurts!" Yelled Steve.

Tony retracted his mask, "Good. I hoped it would." He said with his smirk still in place.

"Ow!" Hollered Steve loud enough for the rest of the team to walk into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing, Stark?" Questioned Director Fury who look not in the least impressed by the situation before him.

"He dropped," _Punch _"My cake." Tony points the cake five feet away from where he was still on the floor.

"I do not understand." Started Thor with that confused look he get when he doesn't understand humans. "Can another not be made?" He asked.

"No." Tony sighed frustrated. "I needed it now, thunder god."

_Punch. _"Ow! You're punching harder!"

"So?" Shrugged Tony.

"Quit it, Stark. Just get off of him." Ordered Fury, he was getting more impatient as the situation continued.

"No." _Punch._

It was like he babysat the team of adults. "Stark, don't make me-"

"Dad?" Came a confused voice from the other entrance to the kitchen.

The team looked up in unison to a boy standing next to Pepper, both looking confused about whatever was going on between Tony and Steve. All thinking things of the same thing, 'Why is there a kid here?' and 'Who did he call dad?' this was going to be interesting.

Tony sat stunned because he really should have kept an eye on the clock. He shook his head and jumped up having the Iron Man suite retract from his body.

He took a step towards Blaine and opened his arms, "B." he said with a soft smile completely forgetting about being mad at Captain America for dropping his cake.

Blaine blinked confusedly before grinning and running to his dad and hugging him. "Hey, dad." He said into the man's shoulder. He let out a content sigh as he felt his dad wrap his arms around him.

"Hey, baby B." Said Tony closing his eyes.

"'m not a baby." Mumbled Blaine.

Tony shook his head in disagreement. "Nope. You'll always be my baby boy."

"Daaad." Whined the teen half-heartedly.

Tony just grinned, "Good to have you home, B. We missed you."

Blaine sighed softly. "I'm happy to be home, dad. I missed you too."

"I love you, baby B." Tony said quietly but confidently while trying to ignore how his eyes were watering.

Blaine hugged his dad tighter. "I know. I love you too, dad."

A cough reminded the two that they weren't alone. Both broke away from the hug and looked around at the confused and stunned faces, except Pepper's hers was a fond smile. The cough came from Fury but the one who spoke was Steve who was no longer laying on the floor but sitting on it with a way too confused face.

"You have a kid?" Asked Captain.

Tony huffed, but threw his left arm over Blaine's shoulder and pulled him close. "Yes, I do." He said with a smile.

"Why do you have a kid?" Came from Clint who was standing next to Natasha.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You see, sometimes two people get together and decide to have an intimate physical relationship with each other and they end up creating a third person called a baby." He said in a bored voice. Because really? He has a kid and that's really none of their business.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "So he came as a result of your lifestyle, playboy?" her look was radiating negative judgment onto Tony.

"I'm not a playboy." Argued Tony. Do they really need to behave like this in front of his son? One thing is to give him crap about having a kid, it's another to do it in front of his kid and make it seem like Blaine was some mistake.

Natasha gave him a blank expression, "Tony, you can barely take care of yourself." She motioned towards Blaine, but kept her eyes on Tony. "I'm kind of impressed the boy made it this long."

"Don't talk to him like that." Surprisingly the voice belonged to Blaine.

Natasha turned her focus to the boy and looked at him expectantly. "I only call it as I see it, kid."

Blaine just looked her unwavering in the eyes assessing her. This was his first time meeting The Avengers but he knew the one in front of him was Black Widow. So, yes, normally he'd probably be scared to stand up to her, but right now the charming teen didn't really care. Because yeah, his dad is part of The Avengers team and so is his mom kind of, but they had their own team too. Him, his dad, and his mom. The Starks defend and protect each other.

He kept his eyes locked on hers studying her. Blaine nodded his head and spoke to his dad without looking away from Natasha. "Hey, dad. Can you schedule her an appointment with an eye specialist? I thought she had better deductive reasoning skills than this but apparently not."

Tony snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing 'cause Nat totally just pissed Blaine off.

Blaine blinked and furrowed his brows angrily. "You obviously know nothing about my father or the fact that him and my mom have been together in a committed relationship for over a decade. He's a great dad who puts me first because I'm his son and loves me not matter what. You seem to think my father is incompetent, yet here I stand, I'm sixteen and have been raised by my dad. If you were right, I'd be in an orphanage somewhere or dead. But you're not right. Don't make negative assumptions of my dad or I'll get that watch of yours," He glanced down to said watch on Nat's wrist. "And make it so that it electrocutes you whenever you say 'Stark' and you won't be able to take it off without my help."

Tony fought the urge to fist pump in the air but had a proud expression on his face as he smiled to his kid.

Natasha studied the boy in front of her, "You got spunk, kid. And not in the arrogant way that your dad has it." She shot Tony a look before stepping forward and putting out a hand to Blaine. "I'm Natasha." She introduced herself.

Blaine blinked and looked confused. That was it? He looked down at the hand in front of him and timidly reached for it with his own, "I'm Blaine." He said in his casual voice but had confusion laced with it.

That seemed to break the spell the rest of team was under while watching the teen stand up to Natasha. The only thing that could surprise them more was if he stood up to Fury. But no one was up to that challenge for fear of what the man would actually do to them. Slowly everyone introduced themselves to Blaine.

Fury stepped forward and spoke to Tony, "I expect the story to this, Stark. You don't keep things like this from me."

Tony shrugged, "He's my kid, not yours."

Fury shook his head, "Not everything is in your control. Look at Loki, you have a full blown god that would love to have found out that you have a kid. S.H.I.E.L.D needs to know about him, for his safety."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "I take care of his safety. If you couldn't figure out I have a kid till I told you then I don't think Loki will unless any of you tell him."

"Who on this team would actually willingly tell Loki that you have a son?" Fury started. "That kid already has the team under his control." He motions to where everyone is enthusiastically answering any and all questions the teenage boy can come up with while Pepper keeps a close eye on them. "Look, Stark." Fury turns towards the shorter man. "It's not that hard for a god damn pap to snap a photo of the kid with you or the team and put two and two together. You want to keep your kid alive? Start trusting S.H.I.E.L.D more."

Tony scoffed. "Whatever. You'll get your briefing on me having a kid later. For now I'm going to enjoy the fact that my kid is home for the summer."

"Dad?" The voice pulling the two adults out of their conversation.

Tony faced Blaine with a smile on his face. "Yeah, B?"

"Ah, one question." Blaine said waiting for his dad's nod. "Why were you punching the Captain?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed confused.

Tony blinked before remembering the incident that happened just before Blaine's arrival. "Oh." He points to Steve with while narrowing his eyes at the man. "He," and points to the cake still on the floor. "Dropped your cake I got you." He finished with a voice that held annoyance and disappointment.

"Oh." Blaine looked from the sheepish looking Steve to the cake on the floor. "Wait…" He paused and looked closer at the cake. "Is that…?" He looks up at his dad with sad eyes. The look making most of the team feel concerned.

Tony nodded. "Yeah it is, B."

"Lemon cake with vanilla buttercream frosting?" The teen asked.

Again Tony nodded. "With white chocolate shavings on top."

Blaine sucked in a breath. "Where did you get it?"

Tony sighed and whispered. "From Un Peu D'amour."

"Un Peu D'amour." Blaine whispered back. He turned back to the cake and bit his bottom lip. 'It's just a cake' he tried to tell himself, but the truth was it was his favorite cake. It had always been his favorite but when his dad went missing in Afghanistan the first thing he did when he got back to Blaine was take them to get the teen's favorite cake.

_A thirteen year old Blaine was waiting impatiently at home with Pepper for his dad to arrive. _

_Three months. Three whole months._

_People started believing his dad was dead but Blaine knew better. Tony wouldn't die until he was good and ready. To Tony that meant after seeing Blaine graduate college and getting married and possibly having kids of his own. Until then, Tony couldn't die. _

_He promised. _

_Blaine stopped his pacing in the living room and looked out one of the windows that lead out to a view of the ocean. _

_"__He promised." He whispered out loud not even realizing the words slipped from his mouth._

_There was a sniffle in the silence from behind him that made him jump and turn around bringing his eyes to his dad who was leaning heavily against the living room entrance with Pepper next to him keeping an eye on his every move._

_"__I promised." Tony said somehow knowing exactly what his kid was talking about. He sniffled again and opened his arms waiting for the stunned boy to come to him._

_Blaine stood there frozen taking in the sight of the man that meant the world to him. His only family besides his mama Pep. His dad that loved him unconditionally._

_Blaine swallowed thickly and ran to his father and stumbling them back against the wall. "D-dad."_

_"__Whoa, baby boy." Tony kept them balanced and leaned against the wall to keep them up. He held back the groan of pain that his body wanted him to release because of all his still fresh injuries. Instead he just wrapped his arms around his son buried his face in the soft curly locks on his kid's head. _

_"__Dad." Came the broken voice._

_"__Shh. I know, I know." Tony soothed and freely let the tears he'd been wanting to shed for the past three months finally fall. "I'm here. I'm so sorry, B. So, freak'n sorry."_

_After a moment Pepper lead the pair to the couch where all three latched onto each other and cried till they started smiling again. Because the thing about that moment was that they were all back together._

_A while later Tony hopped up as best he could and grinned to the pair still on the couch. "Quick into the car. I know what we have to do." He told them._

_Blaine and Pepper shared a look before getting up and following Tony to the car where he whispered where to go to the driver before hopping into the back seat with the other two._

_"__Where are we going, dad?" Blaine asked after forty minutes of driving._

_Tony looked up from his phone that he used to send a quick heads up to the owner of where they were going. He smiled to his son with a little mischief. "You'll see, my dear boy."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled back._

_Ten minutes later they pulled up to a small sized building and it took Blaine and Pepper a moment to realize where they were. _

_"__Un Peu D'amour." They said in unison before following a still smiling Tony out of the car and into the Bakery. _

_"__Come on." Tony said as he led them to a table to sit just as the owner herself came out with a cake and three forks._

_"__Here you go, darlings." The mid-fifties French woman said with a kind smile as she set down the cake. "Yell if you need anything." And with that she went to the kitchen and disappeared. _

_Blaine stared at the cake with hungry eyes. It was his favorite. _

_"__Well, dig in you two." Tony said as he stuck his fork into the cake and started eating as the other two followed suite. _

_After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence Blaine finally asked, "Why you bring us here, dad? Just for cake?"_

_Tony set his fork down and cleared his throat. "Because I want this to be our thing." He looked from Blaine to Pepper and back. "Whenever we go without seeing each other for too long, like when you come home for break or when we go visit you. Eating this cake will be our tradition as a reunion of sorts." He finished and blushed a little. "Is that silly?"_

_Blaine shook his head as Pepper smiled fondly. "It's not silly, Tony."_

_Blaine nodded in agreement, "This is my favorite tradition now." He smiled to his dad._

_Tony smiled back at his little family and nodded, "Mine too, B." _

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he finished his memory. He wasn't going to cry over a cake. But it's the meaning behind it that held so much weight. They had stuck to their tradition constantly but now it looked like it was as broken as the cake on the floor.

"Oh, baby." Pepper cooed as she reached over and pulled the boy into her arms soothing him as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Mama, it's broken." He said referring to the tradition more than the cake.

The Avengers as a whole looked really confused as to why a cake could have such an effect on the boy. That and the fact that Blaine called Pepper 'mama', but first things first.

"Tony, what did you do to your kid that a fallen cake makes him cry?" Demanded Natasha.

Tony's eyes snapped to the women from where they had been looking at Blaine and Pep. "You wouldn't understand." He told her dismissively.

"Look," Steve started trying to get Blaine's attention. "I'm sorry I bumped into your dad and caused the cake to fall." He said honestly. Man, he hated making people sad. "You must really like cake, huh?" He tried to joke.

"It's not that you, melted ice cube." Tony told him, "It's our tradition. I started it the day I got back to my family from being held prisoner in Afghanistan. We celebrate our reunions by eating Blaine's favorite cake." He said crossing his arms. "It's _our_ thing."

Steve had on his thinking face. Traditions. He understood tradition better than most. He nodded. "I understand." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I ruined your reunion, Blaine." He told the boy who finally turned his head away from Pepper to see the rest of the room.

Blaine nodded, "It's okay, Captain. You didn't know and you didn't do it on purpose." He said rubbing his eyes one last time as Pepper kept rubbing his back.

"Tony, call Miss Bellamy. See if she's still has the store open." Pepper told the man who nodded and did as he was told. She look down to Blaine. "Are you alright, Curly?" she asked.

The boy nodded but still eyed the cake on the floor with sad eyes. "Stupid cake, making me emotional." He grumbled.

Pepper raised a hand up to pat the boys head, a small smile gracing her lips, "Don't get mad at the cake."

Blaine leaned against Pepper and sighed. "It's still my favorite."

Tony hung up his phone and ruffled Blaine's hair, "I know kid that's why I picked it as our tradition. You could eat your weight in it and still want more." He teased.

"Daaad." Blaine whined trying to fix his hair.

Tony grinned. "Well, Miss Bellamy had another cake sitting around so I sent someone to pick it up for us. Our tradition isn't ruined yet, kiddo."

Blaine finally smiled back, "Really?" he asked.

"Of course, B." Tony told him as he threw an arm around Pepper who was still holding Blaine. "Give it twenty minutes and it'll be here."

Blaine bounced, "Awesome." He said excitedly.

"Is young Stark no longer upset?" Asked Thor from a few feet away.

Blaine's eyes widened looking at the man and he blushed a little. Thor was a very good looking man -thunder God- but still not as beautiful as Blaine's Kurt. "Yes, Mr. Thor." He chose to ignore his dad's amused snort.

Thor smiled and pat Blaine's shoulder carefully. "Good, young Stark. There is much to be happy about with this reunion of family. Please sit and tell us of your life so far?"

Blaine blushed some more and looked around the room shyly, "I don't know, Mr. Thor. I'm just an average teenager." He said quietly. "You guys are the interesting ones."

"Average does not mean the same. All young humans are different." Thor smiled encouragingly. "Please enlighten us on who you are."

"Come on, kid. You know more about us than we know about you." Said Clint. "It's only fair."

"Oh." Blaine thought and nodded. "Okay, but don't be surprised when I bore you all." That got a laugh out of most of them.

Pepper kissed the top of Blaine's head, "Come on. Let's move this to the living room so we can all sit down." She told them all.

Blaine looked up and smiled at Pepper. "Okay, mama." He grabbed one of Pepper's hands and one of Tony's and started dragging them to the living room with the rest of the Avengers -except for Fury who disappeared god knows when- following amusedly.

When everyone was all seated on the couches staring at Blaine expectantly it was Bruce who broke the silence. "So, ah, where do you go to school?" He asked a little hesitantly.

Blaine smiled at the man for giving him a starting point. "Dalton Academy for Boys." He told them.

Bruce nodded approvingly, "That's a very good school, Blaine. I suspect you take after your dad academically?"

Blaine blushed humbly, he didn't think he was that smart.

Tony threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "My kid is a damn genus!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Daaad."

"Shh. Let me brag about how smart and awesome my kid is." Tony teased him but was being honest. He really did want to brag about Blaine.

"Wait, where is Dalton Academy?" Asked Clint.

Blaine answered. "Dalton's in Westerville, Ohio. It's one of the nation's top boarding school with the best academics."

They nodded in understanding, "So, no girlfriend than?" Asked Natasha.

Blaine grinned goofy and shook his head, "No, my boyfriend is perfect as a boy." He said and the realized he doesn't even know if any of them are homophobic. Before he can read anyone's reaction JARVIS inturupted.

"Sir, your cake has arrived."

"Sweet. Thanks, JARVIS." Tony hollered as he ran for the door. He came back with the cake in a box and plates and forks on top. After setting everything down on the coffee table he served Pepper, Blaine and himself and let everyone else help themselves.

A minute later.

"Oh my."

"Mmmm."

"Holy fuck."

"Which God made this?!"

"Is this a delicacy on Midgard?"

"Why have we not had this before?"

The Stark's all shared a look before laughing and eating their cake. After a few minutes of comfortable silence eating Agent Coulson spoke up, getting back to their conversation. "So, tell us about this boyfriend of yours, Blaine. Is he as smart as you?"

Blaine looked around and noticed everyone seemed interested and not in the least disgusted by the fact that he has a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. He grinned the way he did whenever he spoke about Kurt, "He's amazing and smart. Like super smart but he's great at other things like fashion and singing. He got bullied a lot at his old school for being openly gay, but never let the bullies break him. It started getting really bad so his dad transferred him to Dalton for it's zero tolerance policy and because public school wasn't challenging him academically." Blaine thought for a moment. "Dalton doesn't really challenge him academically either."

The team smiled as the boy talked and continued to asked him questions finding out more and more about the boy and falling for his lovable charm. They even got a few embarrassing stories about Tony out of him.

Tony and Pepper just sat back and watched as Blaine talk animatedly about everything from his boyfriend to the Warblers. Smiles never left their faces.

**There you go. **

**Any comments or suggestions? **

**Please don't be shy.**

**There's definitely some shockers to come.**

**I'll let your mind assume things. (;**

**Special thanks to my Beta IronKissedVampire for doing the proof reading and what not. (:**

**Find me on tumblr. I'm still trying to understand it. willyouletmecount**

**Till next time.**

**-Love,**

**Nemo.**


	6. Waffles and Dads

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Marvel related.**

His hand was moving quickly but with skill across the page, careful not to smudge anything.

Ice. There had to be plenty of ice in the background.

It seemed like such a lonely place but Kurt couldn't help but think it was also a beautiful place. Full of ice and cold, but Kurt really liked the cold. That's not to say he didn't like the warmth either because he did. It was just that the cold felt more like home to him as strange as it sounds.

He was so into his drawing that didn't hear the loud yawn from the bed across the room signaling that Finn was finally waking up.

He kept his hand moving, but as fast as it moved it was always one step behind his eyes and mind. More ice. A world of ice. Kurt smiled a small smile.

The bathroom door opened and closed but the noise didn't reach his ears. Just as a few minutes later when the door opened he heard nothing.

Kurt switched pencils and went back to main object of the drawing. A wolf. Not a normal wolf. A giant wolf, one that wouldn't fit in here amongst other wolves.

Footsteps approached him.

He still had to draw the eyes to the wolf. Eyes are always what he draws last. They show more to him than the rest of the drawing.

Finn sat quietly on the edge of Kurt's bed closest to where Kurt was drawing on his desk so he could watch. As always he became mesmerized by how Kurt could draw. His drawings always seemed more like a story frozen into one still picture. Finn just wished he could hear the story to each one. Well, as least the one's that weren't scary.

Finn shivered in thought. He could definitely live without the scarier of Kurt's drawings.

Kurt alternately worked on the eyes. Eyes felt like a looking glass into someone's soul, into their inner most self. If he messed up on drawing them than he essentially messed up the entire drawing and made it into something that wasn't meant to be created, something new. This wolf was not new and he had his own soul. Kurt wasn't about to mess that up now.

He continued to draw the wolf as though he really knew him and he truly existed. With how often he appeared in Kurt's dreams it was almost as if he did. As long as Kurt dreamed of him, the wolf was real. He was a part of Kurt himself in a way the boy couldn't understand, but wanted to.

He sighed as he added the final coloring of blue to the left eye. He put down his pencils and looked down at the drawing and took it all in. The wolf was huge and beautiful in a way that most wouldn't be able to see because of all the sharp edges. The muscles, bones, and features were just so much more sharp and pointed. The blue eyes seemed to stare back at Kurt as he looked at them. As though he could really see the sadness, strength, and love the wolf was projecting.

The wolf was just so familiar to him. It was normal for artists to become emotionally attached to something they've been continuously drawing for years. That's what it had to be. Kurt took in a breath and let it out trying to relax back into his chair not taking his eyes off the wolf.

"It really is its own type of beauty." Finn spoke up from where he was still sitting observing. "The whole drawing including the wolf."

Kurt didn't even flinch at the sudden noise, but nodded. "Not many would think so, Finn." He brought a hand to the wolf and lightly ghosted his finger-tips over it almost as though he was petting it without actually touching the drawing. "His edges are what most people would see as ugly."

Finn nodded, "We all have our own edges. Just because they aren't all physical doesn't mean they aren't there. Beauty is what we choose to see." Sounding far to wise for someone who just woke up. He finally tore his eyes away from the drawing and looked to his brother's. "Plus, we're not most people, Kurt. We know not to be blinded by what would turn others away."

Kurt let his hand fall to his lap limp. His eyes slightly wet as he looked at his wolf and he knew how much he was like his drawing but realizing how right Finn's words are. He was still surprised that Blaine didn't find anything ugly about him, because Kurt knew he had plenty of his own edges.

"I have a lot of edges too." He said in a quiet voice bringing his eyes up to meet Finn's.

Finn just smiled softly, "And look how beautiful you are." He told his brother in such an honest voice, hoping Kurt would believe him.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't beautiful, but quickly shut it when he saw the earnest expression on Finn's face. He bit his bottom lip, "You really think so?" He asked.

"I really _know_ so, little bro." Finn said and wasn't even surprised to find himself with an armful of Kurt with Kurt basically sitting in his lap not a moment later. He just wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and moved him into a more comfortable position.

"Please never hate me." Kurt said into Finn's chest almost pleadingly.

Finn was a little taken back by the request. How could he ever hate Kurt? He just sighed softly. "I promise you that you never have to worry about that happening."

"Even if I turn out to be an alien sent here to take over the world and rid it of it's disastrous fashion sense?" Kurt mumbled.

Finn bit back a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, totally, dude. You're stuck with me for life."

Kurt sighed and snuggled into the embrace, "Maybe it's you that's stuck with me for life." He pointed out.

Finn just smiled, "Either way I'm not complaining." He said looking down to his brother.

"Me either." Kurt said as he nuzzled his face against Finn's shirt.

Finn finally let out his laughter, "If only everyone knew how much of a cuddler you are."

"Shh." Kurt smacked Finn's arm. "You're a cuddle whore."

"You're a cuddle king." Finn shot back.

Kurt thought for a moment, "I do love crowns. They suite me." He told his brother in a matter of fact voice.

"With a hooded cape?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "What kind of king would I be without either?"

"True, but you're kind of young still. So, maybe you're just a prince. Plus a prince's crown isn't as heavy and bulky as a kings." Finn said thoughtfully looking as though he was actually imagining Kurt as a prince.

Kurt wanted to laugh but held it back, "You know, since we're brothers that would make you a prince as well, Finn."

Finn's eyes widened a bit, "Fuck yeah, I'd rock the shit out of a cape." He said excitedly.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Finn's enthusiasm. Finn just smiled and laughed back.

After a while Finn stood up with Kurt in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked confused.

Finn just stood Kurt on the bed and stood with his back in front of the teen. "Hop on."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before doing so and hopping on Finn's back. The taller teen started walking them to the stairs. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked resting his head on top of Finn's.

"Kitchen." Finn told him as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm hungry and I know you're hungry. So, we should fix that." He let Kurt hop off his back.

Kurt smiled, "Right you are, dear brother." He gained a pensive expression and put a finger on his chin. "But what to make?" he asked looking around the kitchen.

"Banana caramel waffles!" Finn shouted loudly.

Kurt beamed. "Fantastic choice." And made his way around the kitchen collecting everything he would need as Finn sat on a bar stool nearby and watched.

Just as Kurt was adding in the eggs to the batter the doorbell rang

causing Finn to jump. "I'll get it, you work your food magic." He told Kurt as he made his way to the front door opening it to find Puck on the other side. "Dude, it's early." He said in lieu of greeting.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "It's noon, man." He said before letting himself in.

Finn shrugged and closed the door before walking to the kitchen with Puck following. "Kurt, Puck's here." He informed the teen that was stirring waffle batter.

Kurt looked up and smile, "Hi, Noah." And looked back down frowning. "I'll have to make more batter because if you eat there won't be enough to fill me and Finn." He said as he added more of everything.

Puck smiled. "Hi, princess." He said only to have Finn elbow him in the ribs.

"He's a dude, so that makes him a prince." Finn said firmly.

Puck just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Hi Prince Kurt, thanks for making lunch for us." He plopped down on the stool Finn had been sitting on.

Kurt looked to the wall clock, "Oh." He started. "It's noon. No wonder why I'm freakin' hungry."

Finn snorted. "You're always hungry."

"Shush." Kurt waved his batter covered whisk at the other boy. "I'm a growing boy. I. Need. Food."

"Me too." Finn pouted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned back to pouring batter into the waffle maker. "You're lucky I like you."

"Nooooo." Finn drawled out with a grin. "I'm lucky you love me."

Five minutes later when they were all seated eating Finn finally asked, "Why are you here, Puck?"

Kurt face-palmed as Puck answered. "Because I said I'd help you two clean out the shed in the backyard and get everything ready for all the pool parties we're going to have over the summer."

"We agreed on this yesterday when he was over for dinner, Finn." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Dad made that list." The tall teen gestured to the list stuck to the fridge. "Of things we have to clean and get done."

"Exactly." Puck said around a mouth full of food.

"Swallow first, Noah." Kurt reprimanded.

Puck smirked and swallowed his food, "Bet you tell preppy that all the time, huh?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt blushed and huffed. "I'll never make you food again." He threatened.

Puck looked horrified. "Sorry." He said quickly and all but hugged his plate of food as though Kurt would snatch it from his hands.

With a smirk of his own Kurt finished off the last of his waffles. "Hurry up." He said as he took his plate to the sink. "Let's get through as much of that list as possible so we don't have to worry about anything else over summer besides relaxing." He told the other two who were basically inhaling their food.

"I thought you guys were working at the shop over summer too?" Puck asked while washing his plate.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah we are, but working on cars is pretty relaxing when you know what you're doing." He said leading them back down to the basement so he and Finn could change out of their pajamas.

"Yeah, it's fun, man." Finn said excitedly as he tossed on a pair of pants while Kurt took his change of clothes into the bathroom so he could wash his face as well.

"Oh." Puck nodded slowly. "So, would it be fine if you guys took a look at my truck for me?" he asked hopefully as he sat down on the chair at Kurt's desk.

Kurt snorted from inside the bathroom. "Sure, Noah. Just bring it by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks, little dude." Puck grinned. "I'll pay you back with my body if you want." He said suggestively.

"Awesome. You can help use finish the whole list then." Kurt pointed out.

Puck sputtered for a moment as Finn laughed. "Not what I meant, but alright, Hummel. Deal." He turned around in his chair and noticed the still open sketch book that Kurt had been working on earlier. "Whoa." He breathed out softly. Of course he's seen some of Kurt's drawing before, they're framed throughout the house. But this wolf was something else all on its own.

He was mesmerized by the whole thing. He couldn't figure out why a wolf would be in a place surrounded in pure ice though. After a certain temperature everything gets bothered by the cold, right? His eyes followed the features of the wolf, the fur, though it looked soft, didn't cover how sharp the frame of the wolf was even though it had muscle. He lost all thought the moment his eyes locked onto those of the wolf. How could someone capture so much in drawn eyes was beyond Puck, but he knew it took talent. It was like the wolf was real, like somewhere this wolf was alive.

"Noah." _Snap._

"Come on, Noah." _Snap. Snap._

"Are you serious?" _Whack._

"Ouch!" Puck shouted finally coming out of his trance and rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you hit me?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and closed his sketch book. "You were zoned out looking at my drawing for a good five minutes even with me calling your name and snapping my fingers next to your ear. Finn's waiting for us outside already."

Puck's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

"Well," Puck's eyes darted to the closed sketch book. "You really got something special there, Kurt. Not everyone can create art like that." He said looking back to Kurt.

Kurt blinked at Puck. "T-thanks, Noah."

Puck stood up, "You make me too nice, Hummel." He said squeezing the teen's upper arm. "Come on." He said tugging him towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted causing Puck to stop walking.

Puck looked confused. "What?"

Kurt just walked around Puck and hopped on his back. "Okay, let's go."

"Really?" Puck asked turning his head to look at the smaller teen that was cuddling his shoulder.

"Yes." Came the firm reply.

Puck just rolled his eyes with a fond smile not many have seen and walked them up the stairs to the backyard.

* * *

It was a slow day at the shop, but Burt couldn't be happier for the timing. Two of his mechanics were out on vacation with their families and he had Finn and Kurt doing work at the house. So a slow day was perfect right now. He was able to send the rest of the mechanics out to lunch on time so he was alone for the next hour.

He was grabbing the bolts he needed to put back on the intake manifold for the 2008 BMW he was working on when he heard someone walking into the shop.

"You here to pick something up?" he asked with his head back under the hood. He hadn't heard a car pull up.

"No." Came the calm German accented voice. "I'm here to talk to my son."

Burt held in his flinch as he kept tighten bolts back on. "Sorry I can't help you, Sir." He said politely.

"Burtrum." The man started.

"What, Erik?" Burt said frustrated and finally backed out of the car and faced the older white haired man that was standing a good six feet away from him. "What do you want?" he said whipping his hands on a rag from his back pocket.

"I'm just here to talk to my son, Burtrum." Erik repeated.

"Only mom and Elizabeth can call me that and Elizabeth is gone and you're not my mom." Burt said daring the man to argue.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "But I am your father."

Burt huffed out a laugh. "No, you're the great and powerful Magneto." He said sarcastically. "If I remember right, which I do. My father ditched me when he realized I didn't have any type of power. Because apparently having a power is more important than being in your son's life." He said bitterly.

"Burt," Erik started again, "It was more than that. I couldn't drag you into my world without you having something to defend yourself with. You needed a power but you didn't have one."

Burt laughed again humorlessly, "Erik, you could have still been in my life rather than telling my mom that you rather have no child than a powerless one."

"Son-"

"Don't call me that either."

Erik sighed and studied the man in front of him. The man that is biologically his child. The child he left behind to fight a war to ensure people like him could live without threat from non-mutants. The child who he himself was a non-mutant.

"I missed too much, Burt." He said with sad eyes that showed such age that people tend to forget given how powerful he is.

Burt raised an eyebrow much like how he learned from his son, "You're just now realizing that?"

Erik let his eyes wonder around the shop, "Sometimes it takes a long time to realize what's in front of you, if you realize it at all." His eyes falling back on Burt's. "I may never be able to forgive myself for having left all those years ago, but I am proud of the man you became even without my influence. I've fought in wars trying protect mutants, yet it's you who is more of a man than I."

Burt looked Erik in the eyes trying to figure out the man's angle while trying to ignore the pang in his chest that he felt after years of never hearing a compliment from his father. "What do you want?" He finally asked again after a minute of silence.

"What I want is-" Erik took a few slow steps towards Burt till he was only four feet away. "I want to know you. Everything and anything. About your family and that young boy Kurt you have."

"Why now?" Burt asked, because wasn't that the real question. Why after so many years did his father want to take an interest in his life? The man he hadn't seen since he was twelve and just a boy.

"I haven't many years left, Burt." Erik's gaze looked far away, "To die without knowing will be the biggest regret I could make." He looked straight at Burt. "I'm not that foolish."

Burt gave a nod and looked at the clock on the wall, "Look, my guys will back in ten minutes," he sighed and rubbed his head. "But I'll have a lunch break for an hour when they get back. Meet me at Sam's Deli."

It was a weird sight to see the man who was Magneto smile in such a genuine way. "Of course. I'll wait for you there, Burtrum." At the look he received he corrected himself. "Burt." He smiled once more before turning away and leaving.

Burt stood still for a good five minutes before taking a deep breath, "What am I getting myself into?" He murmured.

* * *

Ten minutes later had Burt walking into the small deli near the shop. He was greeted by the man behind the counter. "Hey, Burt." The man smiled.

"Hey, Sam." Burt offered his hand to shake.

Sam shook Burt's hand and clapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Busy day? You're in later than usual."

"Have two guys out on vacation so I let the others go for lunch on time and took a later one myself." Burt explained and looked around the deli till he caught sight of Erik sitting at a table patiently waiting for him.

"Ah. Don't work too hard, Burt. You'll have that boy of yours worried 'bout ya." Sam smiled fondly remembering Kurt as the boy his dad brought in as a toddler to the teen that worried nonstop about his father's health.

Burt laughed, "I know, kid worries too much."

"The usual?" Sam asked noticing that the man in the suite seemed to be waiting on Burt.

Burt nodded, "Yeah." He handed over a ten to Sam and told him to keep the change before walking over to Erik and taking the seat in front of him.

There was a somewhat awkward silence as Erik just kept looking at Burt with an unreadable expression.

Burt cleared his throat, "So?" he prompted.

"You remarried?" Erik gestured towards the band on Burt's left hand.

Burt gently touched it with a small smile on his face, "Yeah. Her names Carole and she has a son Kurt's age just a bit older by a few months."

"Tell me about them?" Erik asked, "How are they with Kurt?"

"They're great. Carole is a lovely woman, she's a nurse at Lima Memorial hospital. Kurt has her wrapped around his figure and she has him the same. She loves him like a second son and that's more than I could've asked for." Burt said and thanked Sam when he placed his food and drink in front of him.

Erik nodded, "That's good, I'm happy you found love again, son. I'm sorry you lost it the first time." He said in a rather soft voice.

Burt could've sworn Erik was thinking about his own love lost. He reached a hand to his chest and rubbed the necklace that held his first wedding ring. "Me too, Erik."

"How about your step-son?" Erik looked curious, "What's his name?"

"Finn." Burt took a drink of his lemonade, "Finn's a good boy. Him and Kurt act like they've been brothers all their lives." He shook his head fondly. "When they do manage to get in trouble it's usually always together. He's a tall boy so he uses that as part of his claim to the big brother role, but Kurt keeps him out of trouble more often than not."

Burt pat his pocket before reaching in and pulling out his cell phone,

"Wait, I have pictures." He said as he scrolled through his phone before stopping on one of the boys in their coveralls at the shop with Finn's arm around Kurt's shoulders with the smaller teen's around his waist both laughing. He showed it to Erik.

"Such happy boys." Erik's eyes had a small sparkle to them, "Kurt's so grown, Burtrum. He's a beautiful boy."

Burt puffed a little with pride, "That's my boy. He looks like he's an angel, but that boy could knock anyone down with his wit alone." He scrolled to another picture of Kurt he took before the boy left on a date with Blaine and showed it to Erik. "He still has a growth spurt ahead of him, but even though he's thin he eats like a boy twice his size." He finished with a laugh.

Erik laughed as he gazed at the picture. "There's a chance he'll pass you up in height."

"I wouldn't mind. He'd still be my baby." Burt said pocketing his phone again.

"Tell me about him, Burtrum. Tell me about my grandson." Erik insisted with enthusiasm showing about getting to know about his family.

Burt nodded and tried to think of where to start. "He's- he's smart, Erik. So freakin' smart. He goes to private school right now and even there he's not challenged academically." Burt laughed quietly. "He helps Finn with his homework almost every night over the phone or through video chat."

Erik beamed to his son, "Good boy." He complimented.

"Yeah." Burt agreed. "The best. He sings. His voice isn't like most boys."

That gained a confused look from the older man, "What do you mean?"

"It stayed higher pitched. He's what people call a countertenor, but even his casual voice his slightly high."

"Ah." Erik nodded in understanding. "That's relatively rare. He must be an amazing singer."

"That he is."

"What else?" Erik asked.

Burt finished the bite of sandwich in his mouth before speaking, "Well, he can draw anything and make it look like it's real. He loves his clothes, fashionista I think is what they call it. Kurt loves his designer clothes but the moment he's home he changes into sweats and a t-shirt." He paused for a moment before continuing and studying Erik's reaction. "He also has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Erik asked slightly surprised. "In Midwestern US?"

"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with that he's-" Burt's defensive speech was interrupted.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with him having a boyfriend." Erik frowned, "As a child when seeing everyone being killed because they're not German enough you realize which forms of discrimination are truly foolish. Pink triangles died alongside the gold stars that were our family, Burtrum." His frown deepened. "I just don't imagine this part of the US to be very accepting towards homosexuals."

"Oh." Burt looked surprised at the turn the conversation took. "I- I never thought about that." He said quietly. "And you're right, it's the main reason we transferred Kurt to private school. They have a zero tolerance policy against bullying of any kind."

Erik looked rather angry at the thought of Kurt being bullied. "As much as it upsets me that he has been bullied for who he is, I'm thankful there is a place here to protect him and you sought to put him there." He shook his head. "Sadly he could always be treated worse if he was also mutant alongside being homosexual. Those are the people that suffer the most at the hands of society."

Burt stilled, that was one of his biggest fears. Someone finding out his boys had powers. Yeah they learned to control their powers so as not to have accidents in public but there was still always that fear. He was even more terrified of what Kurt would face just as his dad just told him, there's a large part of society that will target Kurt for being both gay and mutant though neither are by choice. He swallowed heavily because no matter how much he tried there as some things he just can't protect his kid from, discrimination being one of them. At least times have changed some and being gay or mutant wasn't going to end in any of his kid's deaths by the government. There were still those groups of non-mutants that sought out to kill mutants for just being born.

"Burtrum?" His father's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, Erik?"

The white haired man gazed at his son with concern, "What was it you were thinking about?" he asked calmly.

Burt cleared his throat. Should he really be telling his father about this? He can't take Kurt away from him even if he tried, it was safe to say Kurt would not go without a fight. He took off his cap and rubbed his head before sighing and putting it back on. "My boy is special." He spoke out loud. He would only tell Erik one of Kurt's powers.

Erik gained a more curious expression. "I'm sure he is. Even if just intellectually from what you've told me, he is special."

"No, Erik. More than that." Burt took a moment to look around the deli and noticed Sam was busy hauling in boxes of soda and no one else was around. He inhaled deeply before speaking. "My boy can do what you can with metal."

He could literally see in Erik's eyes the moment his words had sunk in and waited.

"Please, tell me he can control it, Burtrum. Please, tell me he's not got hurt from it." Erik whispered quickly searching Burt's eyes for a more immediate answer. His eyes shot around the deli as though he were afraid someone was going to jump out and say that they heard the entire conversation.

Burt was taken aback by the response and froze before reassuring his father, "Yes, he can control it. He's really good at it actually. I mean there were times were he made the car go faster when I was driving him to the mall but thankfully we didn't end up in an accident." He ended in a light laugh trying to lighten the situation.

That seemed to calm the older man who let out a sigh of relief before nodding in understanding. "That's good, son. Very impressive as well." He confided with approval.

Burt smiled and looked down at his watch for the time knowing he had to head back to work. "Sorry, Erik." He sat up. "I have to head back to the shop." He said apologetically because this reunion was actually going really well and he didn't want to cut it short.

With a solemn nod Erik stood up, "Thank you for today. I did not deserve it, but I'm glad you gave me today." He stuck out his hand to Burt.

Burt stood and shook the out reached hand before stuffing his hands in his pockets unsure of what he wanted. "Hey, ah- Do you want to meet him- them?" He asked surprised with his own words

There was a brief moment of silence before Erik nodded, "I would not turn down the opportunity to. If you'll have me I will accept."

Burt smiled before grabbing a napkin of the table and writing his address and number. "Um, call me here, but this weekend come by on Sunday, that's when we're all home." He said handing over the napkin.

Erik took the paper and smiled, "Thank you, son." His voice sincere. He places a hand on Burt's shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you again."

Burt nodded with a small smile, "Just don't…just make it count, okay?" he turned and walked away, "See you soon." He hollered over his shoulder as he left.

Things were definitely going to change, hopefully it's for the better. Burt could only hope this ends well with the rest of his family. He definitely has some explaining to do to Carole when he gets home.

**So there you have it, the sixth chapter.**

**To answer some questions.**

**1. Finn's power is he can phase through basically anything, that's it. He's just a natural when it comes to reading people.**

**2. Kurt has more than one power, yes. What those are will be unveiled in time. **

**3. Burt is actually Erik's only child in this story. Sorry Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch fans.**

**4. Erik has stopped trying to start wars with non-mutants. **

**Any questions? Leave a review or send me a PM. (:**

**Or just send me a review because that does encourage me to keep writing.**

**Till next time.**

**-Love,**

**Nemo. **

**Ps. Thanks, IKV! **


End file.
